The invention relates to a magazine for pipette tips or other commodity goods.
Relevant magazines for pipette tips which serve for retaining and keeping ready pipette tips for use are known. These have holding plates with receptacles ("trays") into which pipette tips are inserted from above, wherein the pipette tips on account of a diameter widening upwardly or by way of a collar do not fall through. A pipetting device may with an insert-cone be pressed into a pipette tip from above and this may then be removed with the pipetting device. After use the tip can be inserted into the same or into another holding plate in order then to be disposed of with further tips.
The magazines considered here have several holding plates which in each case are arranged in a rack which for the space-saving keeping of a multitude of pipette tips are stacked over one another. For use it is important that the racks on contact do not fall apart in an uncontrolled manner. Rather the racks should be able to be sequentially removed when the pipette tips of the contained holding plate are used up. With known systems the connections of the racks are created with a non-positive and frictional fit. The joining and separating forces are heavily dependent on tolerances.